slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Moora
"S..h...o...w..m..e...m...yy...b...r...o..t..h....e....r...." -A melted Moora Appearance Moora has black fur and strawberry red colored eyes, as well as a clear blood red and white TV screen due to the rituals that Moora conducted taking over partial parts of his body. After Coruscates supposed "death" Moora went crazy and his face and eyes began to melt although not very severely. Backstory Moora and his brother Coruscate lived in the far reaches of the world, known as The Ploutonion. Before the custard infection began Moora and his brother were threatened by an otherworldly entity living in The Plotounion that they referred to as "The World Hacker." They had to complete seances and rituals to keep them at bay, if they stopped, they would be punished severely as they began coming into the world more and more. Once the infection started Moora and Coruscate had to flee their home, along with weapons food water and various medicines incase of emergency necessities. The brothers carried on their journey for days, putting down all of those who were infected along their way. Moora managed their survival while Coruscate took in the surroundings incase of emergencies, Coruscate reported four separate infected creatures and one alive Teletubby along their way. During Coruscates sickness that carried on for 19 months Moora had become extremely worried, he loved and cherished his brother and the moments they spent together, he wasn't about to lose it to some infected creature. Moora tried everything, gave him food, gave him water, gave him every type of medicine, experimenting to see what would happen. Moora even considered using Coruscate to find a cure for the infection, although eh ultimately ruled against it after realizing he could have messed his brother up or even infect him. Moora carried on his experiments for 9 months after determining it wasn't worth it anymore. Both the brothers carried on for 10 months without trouble until Coruscates health diminished and his physical appearance changed, Moora tried to tell him that he was going to be ok, but Coruscate didn't believe him and told him it was time for him to go. Moora didn't listen as his face started to melt slightly, combining the goo with his own tears of despair. Coruscate disappeared into thin air as glitches followed. Moora, still crying with a melted face, held his brothers locket in his hand as he left to go find a new path. Forever changed by his eternal experience of being alone. Behavior Moora, known now as The Melancholy Tubby, is the current threat of The Electrical Facility The Melancholy Tubby wanders around the map looking for the player, if the player starts running The Melancholy Tubby will run towards the exact place where the player stopped running. Infected Appearance Moora adapts to their melting face using cracks in their head to absorbs to melted parts. Their eyes glow white and their body glows a faint red, this glow is very hot and can burn Teletubbies that try to sneak up on them. As well as body additions this tubby gains a big red X on their right eye, it expands from the front of the retina all the way to their forehead and upper mouth. Coruscate Reunion Bold = Melancholy Tubby/Moora Italic = Beta Tubby/Coruscate Moora: ......no, I've convinced myself I wasn't crazy and just as I do so you appear.. Coruscate: Well? I'm here now, we're here now. Coruscate: I'm are normal again, we are normal again. Moora: Even if this isn't a dream or another hallucination, where are we? This place isn't at all like that dreaded electrical company. Coruscate: I don't know, if we escape maybe we can be free, but all that matters is that we are together again! Moora: I suppose so, that white Teletubby really did help us didn't he? Coruscate: Wait, the white Teletubby! I remember what happened now! Moora: Well? What happened? If it can get us out of here than I need to know! Coruscate: That Teletubby knocked me out and brought me to you, we passed out after seeing each other again. Moora: So that wasn't a dream? You're real? Oh heavens, this is great! Coruscate: Yes, it is. Just wake up, then we can figure out what we have to do with that Hacker Tubby.. Moora: Who is that? What do you mean "Hacker Tubby?"'' '' Coruscate: Remember before all this happened? We lived in The Plotounion? Well, that spirit we worshipped, their name is The Hacker Tubby. I kept seeing them while I was traversing our home, I knew at once that they were the one that caused all our suffering. Moora: Coruscate, we need to kill them. We need to restore the future we never had! Trivia * Moora is a name that was combined out of two other words that mean darkness in different languages. * Moora was never actually intended to exist in the first place, after I thought of how The Beta Tubby's storyline couldn't progress without at least two characters and a few settings I decided to include Moora. * Moora and The Beta Tubby are related, it is just unknown how. * Moora liked watching the Teletubbies show with his brother while they were alive.